A Digital Addressable Lighting Interface (DALI) network system typically includes a number of lighting fixtures and other devices (collectively referred to herein as DALI devices) that are attached to a network. A control device (i.e., a DALI controller) that is also attached to the network may control a number of DALI devices. For example, a single DALI controller may control sixty four DALI devices. In some cases, DALI devices controlled by a DALI controller may be on different DALI loops. In some cases, multiple DALI controllers may be employed to control a larger number of DALI devices.
A DALI controller typically assigns addresses to the DALI devices that are installed on the DALI network. Provisioning, configuring and operating the DALI devices on the DALI network may be a time consuming and costly processes. For example, identifying individual DALI devices or groups of DALI devices based on addresses assigned by the DALI controller may be time consuming, particularly when a large number of DALI devices are installed on the DALI network and/or when the DALI controller assigns the addresses independently of user control.
Thus, methods that facilitate provisioning, configuration and operation including identification of installed individual DALI devices and groups of DALI devices are desirable.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting in scope. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the example embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or placements may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles. In the drawings, reference numerals designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily identical, elements.